I Love You Baby ( Pantron )
by Xiongmao Yonggan
Summary: (/!\violence)Les parents du Panda déménagent en plein milieu de l'année scolaire,celui-ci doit donc changer de collège.En arrivant il fera des mauvaises rencontres,des bonnes rencontres et une rencontre... Qui va changer sa manière de voir l'amour. Entre les problèmes,le collège et son cœur capricieux,Mickaël fera face à certaines choses qui bouleverseront sa vie et sa personne
1. Nouveau collège, Nouvelle vie

**_Panda_ _= Mickaël_**  
 ** _Patron_ _= Alex_**  
 **-**  
 **  
**  
 _"- Mickaël! Réveille toi! Tu vas être en retard!"_ Juste un grognement se laissa entendre de la part de celui-ci. Mickaël se leva et se dépêcha de s'habiller d'un pantalon noir avec une petite queue blanche derrière et d'un sweat à capuche Panda. Il se précipita dans la cuisine pour engloutir son petit déjeuner et courut à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger et prit son sac avant de partir de la maison, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles en chantonnant les musiques qui défilaient dans la playlist de son téléphone portable. Il se rendit à l'arrêt de bus et l'attendit quelques minutes avant de le voir arriver. Il y monta et s'installa où il n'y avait personne qui pourrait le déranger. Une fois arrivé devant son nouveau collège il soupira : Quelle idée de la part de ses parents que de déménager en plein milieu d'année? Il ne connaissait absolument personne ici! Et si ils étaient méchants ? Mickaël secoua la tête et s'élança dans ce nouveau bâtiment d'appellation pour les personnes qui y allaient " Le Bahut" **( Wsh tu t'attendais à quoi?! Un truc épique?! Haha haha! Laisses tomber... J'ai pas envie.)** Il se dirigea vers le secrétariat pour savoir dans quelle classe il irait mais se fit interpellé par un groupe de personnes _"Hé! C'toi l'nouveau?!"_ Il hocha la tête un peu impressionné par le ton agressif de son homologue qui ricana avec sa bande et dis _" T'as pas intérêt à nous faire chier! Sinon on te refait le portrait! Capiche ?!"_ Il hocha une seconde fois la tête , un peu moins sûr du comportement à adopter,il se contenta de s'enfuir vers le secrétariat pour faire les papiers au plus vite. Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment administratif,il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, croisant du regard un groupe de 6 personnes qui rigolaient **(sauf une)** en courant vers un autre bâtiment. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route . Il regarda l'heure ,poussa un juron **( _" Merde!"_ Pour ceux qui sont intéressés!)** et se mit à courir en se rendant compte qu'il allait être terriblement en retard si il ne se dépêchait pas. Il courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs et percuta violemment une personne,tombant lourdement sur les fesses. Il releva légèrement la tête et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit la personne qu'il avait percuté: Le mec de tout à l'heure! Celui-ci l'empoigna par le col et dis les dents serrées : _"J'crois que t'as pas vraiment compris c'que j't'ai dis tout à l'heure!"_ Mickaël commença à bafouiller : _"Je... Désolé... Ex... Excuses moi je ... J't'avais pas vu..."_ Le jeune garçon vit l'autre lever son poing comme s'il allait l'abattre sur lui mais entendit une voix rauque dans son dos qui le stoppa en disant : _"Bah alors Theo?! Tu t'en prends au nouveau maintenant?! C'est fou ce à quoi tu te rabaisses depuis que j't'ai envoyé à l'hosto !"_ Mickaël frissonna en entendant un grognement venu de son agresseur qui dit _" PFF! Tu me fais chier toi! Tu peux pas retourner voir ton père en tôle?! Ah non j'oubliais que tu devais aller voir ta maman à l'asile!"_ la personne derrière Mickaël s'avança et dit d'une voix qui fit trembler celui-ci : _"Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles Gamin..."_ Puis il décrocha une droite dans le menton de Théo qui lâcha Mickaël sous la force du coup. L'adolescent tomba par terre et resta immobile encore tremblant de peur mais il put apercevoir son héros. Théo se leva ,le nez en sang et dit en mettant une main dans sa poche et en sortant un couteau _"Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver à là enfoiré!"_ Ce dernier s'avança vers l'homme habillé de noir qui avait sauvé notre protagoniste, son arme serrée dans sa paume et la leva dans l'objectif de l'abattre sur son adversaire qui sourit d'un sourire carnassier en retenant chacun des coups de l'agresseur avec une seule main .Mickaël regarda la scène tremblant, puis pris d'un courage soudain ,il prit une grande inspiration et sauta sur le dos de Théo qui tomba en avant,face contre sol. Il avait lâché son couteau en tombant et le chercha à tâtons pour enlever le poids qu'il y avait sur son dos. Il roula inversant les places entre lui et Mickaël et s'apprêtait à le frapper quand l'homme en noir l'attrapa par les épaules,le leva et lui remit une droite. _" Casses toi maintenant Théo!"_ Celui-ci grogna et partit en disant : _"On s'reverra ! Je me vengerai ! Et toi ! Le nouveau ... Tu vas vite regretter d'avoir osé me toucher!"_ L'homme en noir tendit la main à Mickaël et dit _" Alors c't'toi l'nouveau... Comment tu t'appelle ? "_ L'interpellé releva la tête , prit d'une main tremblante celle tendu vers lui et répondit doucement _" Mi...Mickaël... Et... Et toi ?"_ L'homme en noir aida Mickaël à se relever et s'apprêtait à répondre quand un juron **( _"Putain!"_ Pour ceux que sa intéresse)** dépassa les lèvres de la Peluche sur pattes qui dit _" C'est bon j'suis en retard... Mais c'est pas grave! Du coup tu t'appelle comment?"_ Il sourit. Son homologue répondit _"Je m'appelle Alex Peluche!"_ Sa nouvelle appellation fit rougir Mickaël qui dit _" Ch'uis le seul que t'appelle comme ça ?"_ Alex hocha la tête affirmativement _" Les autres j'les appelle Gamin ... Bref... T'es en retard Peluche! Rejoins moi après les cours à côté de la porte de derrière si tu veux Peluche! J'espère te voir "_ Mickaël sourit ramassa son sac et affirma : _"Comptes sur moi !"_ Avant de s'enfuir vers sa salle de classe. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un professeur à lunettes rondes **(très moches)**  
 _"- Vous êtes le nouvel élève je présume ..._  
 _\- Euh... Ou... Oui Monsieur ..._  
 _\- Eh bien tâchez de ne plus être en retard !_  
 _\- Oui Monsieur..._  
 _\- Bien! Allez à votre place!"_  
Le professeur indiqua une place vide à côté d'un jeune châtain qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'intéresser au cours mais plutôt par son téléphone. Mickaël l'observait et trouva qu'il lui ressemblait étonnement. Et puis aussi à Alex... Il retourna le regard vers le cours mais la seconde d'après,la personne à ses côtés l'appela _"C'est toi Mickaël?"_ Mickaël hocha affirmativement la tête. Comment il savait son nom? _"Ch'uis content de te voir! Alex m'a parlé de toi par SMS"_ Mickaël laissa échapper un _" Ah bon?!"_ Plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu,attirant l'attention du professeur et d'un peu toute la classe sur lui. _" Vous ne Saviez que le cercle circonscrit à un triangle rectangle a pour centre le milieu de l'hypoténuse ?"_ Mickaël devint pivoine et dis _" Si... Mais fin... Voilà... Je... Désolé..."_ Toute la classe explosa de rire et reporta son attention sur le cours tandis que Mickaël se frappa la tête contre son bureau. Son camarade ricana et dis _" Au fait! Moi c'est Mathieu!"_ Mickaël releva la tête,souriant et serra la main que Mathieu lui tendait. _" Alex m'a demandé de le rejoindre après les cours à la porte de derrière et je compte y aller^^ "_ Mathieu sourit et regarda le tableau. Il soupira : _" Je hais les Maths..."_ Mickaël ricana doucement et dit  
 _"-C'est quoi ta matière préférée?_  
 _-Euuuuuuh... J'en ai pas! Et toi?_  
 _-Musique!_  
 _-Tu aimes chanter?_  
 _-J'adore ça! Ma soeur m'a dit des milliers de fois que je devrais faire des concours... Mais je n'ai jamais chanté en public... J'ai le trac... J'suis trop timide! En plus déjà que j'arrive pas à chanter devant ma soeur alors devant plusieurs personnes... HAHA ^^'_  
 _-Ah ouais quand même!"_  
* DRiiiiiiiiiiNG *  
Tout le monde rangea ses affaires **( sauf Mickaël,c'est un thug! Il les a pas sorti XD)** et se dirigea vers la cour. Mickaël lui allait dans la direction opposée: Il avait quand même un RDV! Il y arriva et le vit. Il n'était pas seul...

 **Bin wala ! J'vous laisse sur ce premier chapitre! J'Espère que l'histoire vous plaira et on se retrouvera pour le chapitre 2 plus tard( ou un peu avant avec une autre fic ^^) Beuzouuuuu!**  
 **P.S.: Je tiens à préciser que c'est une exclusivité pour cette fic! La suite vous l'aurait quand j'aurai fini d'écrire l'histoire EN ENTIER !**  
 **Walaaaaa**


	2. Euh Sa Salut ?

Geek = Lucas

 **Hippie = Gaëtan**

 **Prof = Simon**

 **Fille = Alix**

 _ **Précédemment:**_

 _ **Tout le monde rangea ses affaires ( sauf Mickaël,c'est un thug! Il les a pas sorti XD) et se dirigea vers la cour. Mickaël lui allait dans la direction opposée: Il avait quand même un RDV! Il y arriva et le vit. Il n'était pas seul...**_

Avec lui se trouvaient 4 personnes différentes et pourtant se ressemblant étrangement (et à lui aussi)

 _"-T'es enfin là Peluche_

 _\- Euuuh... Ouais... Je... Hum... Salut? ^^'"_

Tous répondirent et se présentèrent:

 _"-Bonjour,je m'appelle Simon_

 _\- Euh... S... Salut... Je suis Lucas..._

 _-J'm'appelle Gaëtan Gros ^^_

 _\- Et moi c'est Alix!_

 _\- Enchanté! Je suis Mickaël ^^"_

Mathieu arriva tout doucement derrière Mickaël et _" BOUH!"_ Mickaël poussa un cri très peu virile **( que j'aurais personnellement qualifié de** ** _" KAWAIII!"_** **)** et partit se réfugier derrière Alex comme par réflexe. Celui-ci ricana et dis : _" Mais c'est qu't'es mignon Peluche!"_ En lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _" Heey!C'est même pas vrai d'abord! Chuis pas mignon!"_ Répondit Mickaël avec une mine boudeuse qui le rendait encore plus mignon. Alex ricana et dis: _"Si t'es mignon!"_ Ne faisant qu'accentuer la mine boudeuse de Mickaël qui croisa les bras tandis que tout le monde explosa de rire et se mit d'accord pour dire que le nouveau était mignon comme ç il arrêta de bouder et rit avec eux.. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit.. En même temps avec... Non! Mieux valait ne pas y penser! Il devait profiter d'avoir rencontré des gens qui avaient l'air sympa... Putain pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il y repense ? Il entendit la sonnerie et secoua la tête et dit :

 _-Je dois aller en français! On se retrouve après? ^^_

 _-Ouais ! À plus Peluche!_

Il sourit et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il y rentra et s'installa à côté de Mathieu. Ils n'écoutaient pas le cours, trop occupés à discuter ensemble avant que la voix de la prof de français ne s'élève:

 _"-Monsieur Sommet?! Je vois que vous avez toujours une aussi mauvaise influence sur les nouveaux élèves!_

 _\- C'est normal Madame! Je ne les menaces pas dès leur arrivée moi !"_

Mickaël releva légèrement la tête et remarqua que tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui. Il devint pivoine et rebaissa la tête,sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il inspira un grand coup et se répéta dans sa tête de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout allait bien se passer. Sauf que malheureusement pour lui la Prof, madame Nartin, **( mélange entre le nom de ma prof de français et celle d'une de mes meilleures amies)** lui demanda d'aller au tableau pour se présenter. Il se leva tremblant et se dirigea vers celui-ci,la tête baissée et en triturant la manche de son sweat. Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire?! Une fois arrivé il se retourna pour faire face à la leva la tête. _Une... Deux... Trois... Quinze... Vingt-quatre..._ Vingt-six personne dans la classe sans compter la prof _."J'vais pas y arriver..."_ Murmurât il. _"Je..._ " Fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes...

 **Walaaaaaaa c'est la fin de la partie 2! Je sais c'est court mais c'est pas ma faute! C'est fait exprès parce que j'écris tout à l'avance!C'est une suite qui n'était pas prévue pour aujourd'hui!**

 **J'ai été supliée pour la sortir sur Wattpad T.T Je ne suis qu'une victime!**

 **Bizous d'une fille qui se prend pour un Panda et qui bouffe du bambou maggle XD**


	3. DéDésolé papa

_**Précédemment...**_  
 _ **Il leva la tête. Une... Deux... Trois... Quinze... Vingt-quatre... Vingt-six personne dans la classe sans compter la prof."J'vais pas y arriver..." Murmurât il. "Je..." Fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes...**_  
 _ **  
**_

* * *

Il se réveilla plus tard dans l'infirmerie avec un mal de crâne horrible et Mathieu à côté de lui en train d'envoyer un SMS. _" Enfin réveillé?"_ Mickaël le regarda bizarrement et lui demanda: _" Je suis resté dans les vappes combien de temps?"_ Mathieu ricana et lui répondit: _" C'est l'heure du dernier cours donc t'as dormi assez longtemps pour aller direct en Musique!"_ Mickaël sourit: Musique! Il se leva et prit son sac qui était dans un coin en disant à Mathieu: _" Dépêches toi on va être en retard!"_ Mathieu rigola et le suivit en prenant au vol son sac. Ils coururent vers la salle de Musique,Mickaël étonnant Mathieu par la rapidité avec laquelle il montait les escaliers. Une fois arrivés ils se mirent en rang et entrèrent dans la salle. Le cours se passa très bien et la prof de Musique,Madame Percelierre , demanda: _" Ceux qui sont intéressés pour la chorale viendront me voir à la fin du cours!"_ Mickaël eu un grand sourire et alla la voir **( À la fin du cours wsh! C un thug mais pas à ce point!)** et lui dit d'une petite voix: _"Hum... Excusez-moi madame... Je... Je voudrais participer à la chorale... Est-ce que je peux ?"_ La jeune femme sourit: _"Évidemment! Il faut juste que tu fasses signer ça à tes deux parents et c'est bon !"_ Elle lui tendit un papier qu'il prit et il s'en alla après avoir dit au revoir à sa prof. Dans le bus il sentit une boule dans son ventre et il savait ce qui le faisait stresser... _Inspire un bon coup_ , se dit-il _Il dira peut-être oui..._ Il arriva à son arrêt et descendit,prenant tout son temps pour rentrer et retarder ainsi son arrivée à la maison. _"Je suis rentré!"_ Sa soeur l'accueilli et il lui sourit : C'était la seule personne qui s'occupait de lui dans cette maison... Son père était très stricte et en plus homophobe,raciste,xénophobe,sexiste... **(et toutes formes de discrimination )** Et sa mère se foutait royalement de lui. Il alla voir cette dernière,le papier à la main et lui demanda si elle pouvait le signer. Elle prit le papier, le signa et lui rendit sans dire un seul mot. Il voulut aller voir son père mais impossible pour lui ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche devant son paternel.  
 _ **Trois semaines plus tard...**_  
C'était l'heure du repas,le moment où tout le monde était réuni. À la fin,Mickaël se décida à aller voir son père _" Euh... P... Papa?"_ Celui-ci se retourna d'un seul coup,toisant du regard Mickaël qui regardait le sol:  
 _"- Quoi? T'es devenu viril ?!_  
 _\- Euh... Je... Non... Mais je... Je voulais savoir si je pouvais m'inscrire quelque part..._  
 _\- Où?! Un club ?!_  
 _\- Ou...oui..._  
 _\- C'est quoi comme club?!_  
 _\- C'est... La chorale du collège..."_  
Le père de Mickaël grogna et répéta d'une voix colérique _"La chorale du collège?!"_ Mickaël se retint de trembler,ses yeux fixant toujours ses chaussures. _" Lucie! Vas dans ta chambre!_ **( Lucie c'est la soeur de Mickaël ,Amanda c'est sa mère et son père s'appelle Olivier)** _et Amanda sors! Je vous rappellerai après! Faut qu'on discute Mickaël et moi!"_ Amanda s'en alla avec un paquet de clopes et Lucie obéit à son père. Olivier,la mâchoire serrée grogna une insulte à son fils et lui envoya son poing dans le ventre. Mickaël laissa un gémissement de douleur et de surprise dépasser ses lèvres en se recroquevillant sur lui même. Son père le mit à Terre en quelques secondes et commença à enchaîner les coups dans le ventre et sur tout le corps de Mickaël qui sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'il suppliait son père d'arrêter cette torture autant physique que psychologique. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité,son père arrêta et lui hurla: _" Maintenant va dans ta chambre! Fils indigne! Tafiole! Tu es une honte pour moi!"_ Il se leva et courut le plus vite qu'il pu pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre,pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Qui cela pouvait bien être? _"Mickaël? C'est Lucie... Je peux entrer ?"_ Il se leva,essuya ses larmes et alla ouvrir la porte. Lucie le prit dans ses bras et il se remit à pleurer en répétant en boucle: _" J'en peux plus ..."_ Sa sur sécha ses larmes et le serra contre elle. Lucie resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'une fois calmé il murmure: _"C'est pas une vie ça..."_ Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et murmura à son tour: _" Mickaël... Sois fort! Rebelle toi! Montre lui que ses insultes n'ont pas lieu d'être! Tu peux le faire!"_ Elle le lâcha un peu et lui conseilla: _"Prend une bonne douche et reposes toi.. Tu en as besoin..."_ Il acquiesça et partit se laver quand elle fut partie. Il était bien là... Sous l'eau brûlante de la douche,cette petite lame à la main... Il traça un trait très fin pour commencer au milieu des cicatrices des anciens puis le fit plus profond,son sang coulant et se mélangeant à l'eau. Il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation selon lui que de sentir cette lame trancher sa peau dans une atroce douleur,faisant oublier toutes les autres le temps d'un trait... De sentir son sang couler,sortir de ses veines pour rejoindre l'air frais... Il soupira et regarda son ventre _" Trente-deux bleus sur le bide... Merci cher géniteur..."_ Il posa sa lame,éteignit l'eau et se rhabilla avec un pyjama propre une fois sec. Il s'allongea dans son lit et rejoignit les doux bras que Morphée lui tendait...

* * *

 **ET WALAAAA ! C'est la fin de cette partie trois! C'était une petite surprise pour vous mes Panda au chocolat 3 ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^^**  
 **BIZOUS D'UNE FILLE QUI SE PREND POUR UN PANDA ET QUI BOUFFE DU BAMBOU MAGGLE XD !**


End file.
